


Burn Tonight

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Intrigue, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot will burn tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Tonight

" This fatal love was like poison right from the start"

\- The Rasmus ft. Anette Olzon (October & April)

 

Morgause's fingers twiddle absentmindedly, entangling into her sister's midnight tresses. Morgana, a second ago full of rage, slowly closes her eyes and nuzzles against Morgause's chest. The blonde whispers quietly: "Don't think about it... no matter how hard they hurt you... every single person in Camelot who has ever hurt you will pay the price."  
"But Emrys..." begins Morgana, apprehended with Merlin's power not even they would be able to tame, anger crawling back into her voice. She was shaking with rage that Merlin, that little snivelling dog crawling by her brother's feet tried to kill her. She was shaking with rage, her hair messy. Morgause grabbed her shoulders tightly and cut her speech off with a kiss. Morgana opened her eyes wide, then she pressed her hands against Morgause's temples and took over her, kissing her hard, hellbent not to let Morgause go.  
Morgause bit on Morgana's lower lip: "Don't worry about Emrys now. We will find a way how to get rid off of him... him and the whole Uther Pendragon's scum." Morgana releases a light sigh. And then Morgause lays her lips on Morgana's and presses hard, so hard. Morgana is surprised with Morgause's voratiousness, yet she buries her palm into Morgause's gold, pushes her nape so she can't runaway and denies to let her go. Morgana's lips hit Morgause's face roughly, kissing her cheekbones, her forehead, the line of her chin. Morgause whispers the words of love into Morgana's ear...

* * *

Morgana lays naked on the floor, drops of sweat sparkling on her milky white skin. Morgause dangled Morgana's head in her lap, caressing her cheek and drowning her fingers in her ebony hair flooding her knees. In the flash of a spell Morgana drowns into sleep again. She needs to regain her strength - Camelot will burn tonight.

 

" Take me as the moon burns"

\- Moonspell (Luna)


End file.
